walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark (Video Game)
Mark is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is a former member of the military, and a friendly and reliable member of the group. Ever a faithful friend and comrade, Mark respects and supports the decisions of the leaders of the group, and does whatever he can for the group. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Before the outbreak, Mark was formerly employed at a US Air Force base before it was overrun, but did not appear to be familiar with either Lilly or her father, Larry. During the period between Episode 1 and Episode 2, the group discovered him hiding out in the base alone. As he had access to commissary supplies, Lilly allowed him to stay at Motor Inn. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Mark joined Lee's group during the 3 months between the events of Episode 1 and Episode 2. While hunting in the woods with Lee and Kenny, they encountered Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker, the latter of the three who was caught in a bear trap (likely placed by the St. John brothers). Depending on Lee's choices, Mark carried either a wounded David or Travis back to the Motor Inn. At the motel, Mark along with Lee and Kenny was scolded for bringing back more mouths to feed. When Lee was put in charge of handing out food, Mark seemed especially weak. If he was given either the axe or food, he would help save Katjaa and Lee from a recently reanimated David/Travis. Later, when helping out around the St. John's Dairy Farm, Mark was shot in the shoulder with an arrow by the Save-Lots Bandits. Lee and Mark returned to the house where he was put in the care of Brenda St. John. Mark was not seen for sometime after this. If Brenda was questioned about whether or not Mark could be checked on, she just assured Lee that everything was all right. At dinner, Mark was not present. When his absence was brought into question, Brenda lied that she had already taken a plate upstairs to a still-recovering Mark. However, Lee became suspicious and after coming up with an alibi, decided to investigate. Mark was soon found in a bathroom, well-hidden behind a bookshelf upstairs. Sprawled across the floor and barely conscious, both of his legs were revealed to have been cut off. Mark warned Lee that the St. John brothers were responsible and that the dinner should not be eaten; his legs were the main course. Lee rushed off to warn the group of this, leaving Mark to later drag himself out of the room and tumble down the stairs, pleading for help. After the St. John's exposed their secret of cannibalism, Lee was knocked unconscious and the group was taken prisoner. It was never explicitly shown what happened to Mark during this time, but it was implied that the St. Johns simply dragged him back upstairs where they kept him alive. The reason for this, as later explained by Danny St. John, is that the family's victims were kept alive so the meat didn't become "tainted." The evidence to support this came from the assortment of medical instruments and supplies, found earlier in the dairy house, which were specifically designed to keep a person living for as long as possible. During the climax, Brenda was encountered holding Katjaa hostage. As Lee confronted her, Mark made his final appearance. Having been dragged upstairs again by the St. Johns, they either finished him off, or he finally succumbed to his blood loss, causing him to turn shortly afterwards. Being attracted by the commotion downstairs, the reanimated Mark dragged himself to the staircase, and began reaching out through the balustrade. Once Lee made the unknowing Brenda back up the stairs far enough, she was grabbed by Mark and killed. Katjaa and Lee escaped, but Mark was left behind at the now-overrun dairy farm. Since his brain was never shown to be destroyed, it was assumed that he would remain there as a walker. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) *Save-Lots Bandits (Indirectly Caused) After Mark was shot in the shoulder, the St. Johns took him inside and cut off his legs for meat, fatally wounding him. They claimed that Mark was going to die regardless, even though he was capable of movement after being shot. It is unknown how he died although it is very likely that he died of blood loss. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed: *David Parker (Zombified, If Doug and David are saved) (If Mark is given the axe) *Travis (Accidental, If David isn't saved) (Zombified, If Doug is saved and Mark is given the axe) '' *Brenda St. John ''(Infected) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lee Everett Lee and Mark have a good friendship. Mark was grateful for Lee and the group when they picked him up at the overrun Robins Air Force Base during the three-month timeskip between Episode 1 and Episode 2. Since then, Mark became a good friend of Lee's. Mark respects, trusts and supports Lee in his decisions. Ever the faithful friend and comrade, Mark promises Lee that in case if anything runs amuck at the St. John Dairy Farm, he will have Lee's back, in terms of support and defence. Lee worries about Mark when he is not present at the dinner made by the St. Johns, and is later shocked and outraged when he finds out they cut off his legs and served them for dinner. Mark's words are carried over to the grave, as his reanimated self saves Lee and Katjaa from being shot by Brenda St. John. Clementine As a good friend of Lee's, it is assumed that Mark cares for Clementine as well. When Lee pushes Clementine on the swing, Clementine asks if Mark will be okay, showing her concern for him, to which Lee replies that he got lucky and it could have been worse. Clementine then asks if Lee will find the people who hurt Mark, and tells Lee to be as lucky as Mark. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Clementine was horrified by what happened to Mark. Kenny Mark and Kenny had little interaction, but they seemed to be friends and on good terms with each other. Mark was grateful for Kenny and the group when they picked him up at the overrun Robins Air Force Base during the three-month timeskip between Episode 1 and Episode 2. Since then, Mark respected Kenny and viewed him as a good leader, but worries for him and his relationship with Lilly and Larry. When Mark heard a scream in the woods, he was worried that it may be Kenny. Later, Kenny and Mark work together to fire at the walkers to buy Lee time while he attempts to free David from the bear trap. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Kenny was horrified by what happened to Mark. Katjaa As a good friend of Kenny's, it is assumed that Mark cares for Katjaa as well. Katjaa was concerned for Mark when they arrived at the St. John's Dairy Farm and found him with an arrow in his shoulder. Katjaa also volunteers to help Brenda St. John fix Mark's wound, showing that she cares for him. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Katjaa was horrified by what happened to Mark. Duck As a good friend of Kenny's, it is assumed that Mark cares for Duck as well. The two had little interaction, but Mark was concerned for the well-being of Duck and Clementine, and felt a bit sorry for having food in front of them. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Duck was horrified by what happened to Mark. As Duck had ignored the argument between the group and the St. Johns and eaten more of Mark's legs than the others, it is assumed that Duck was remorseful for doing so. Carley Carley and Mark seemed to have been friends or at least neutral to one another. From what Mark said, he accidentally grabbed for Carley's food one night and she almost took his hand off. Afterwards, Lee tells him to cut her slack, as they are all on edge and hungry. When Carley was about to head back to the motor inn to round up the rest of the group, Mark gave Carley his rifle to protect herself. Carley seemed shocked to later find out what happened to Mark at the St. John Dairy. Doug Mark seemed to care for Doug , commenting on his strange behaviour of staying up at night at "just listing types of pie". Mark was seen talking to Doug about his alarm system and how it works, inferring they had a stable relationship. When Doug was about to head back to the motor inn to round up the rest of the group, Mark gave Doug his rifle to protect himself. Doug seemed shocked to later find out what happened to Mark at the St. John Dairy. Ben Paul Mark and Ben had little interaction, but Mark was eager to help Ben and Travis to free their teacher, David, from a bear trap. When Lilly wanted Ben and David/Travis out of the group, Mark defends them both, saying that they are people and they should all stick together in order to survive, showing that he cares for Ben. On the way to the farm, Ben and Mark had a friendly conversation with each other and the St. John brothers. Ben seemed shocked to later find out what happened to Mark at the St. John Dairy. Lilly Mark and Lilly seem to have an iffy relationship, as Lilly blatantly says to Mark that the only reason he was accepted into the group was because he had food. Nonetheless, Mark acknowledged that Lilly could take care of herself and seemed to respect her role as leader. Lilly was concerned for Mark after he was shot, saying that he would still be okay if the group had stayed at the Motor Inn. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Lilly was horrified by what happened to Mark and vomited, realising that she had eaten a friend's flesh. Larry Larry treats Mark in the same aggressive manner that he treats most of the people in the group. Mark thinks Larry is a little harsh in how he acts, and thinks worse of him depending on what Lee says. However, Mark will always try to get along with him and slightly criticizes Lee if he makes no effort to get along with Larry. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Larry was horrified by what happened to Mark. David Parker Mark and David only met each other briefly, but Mark was concerned and worried for David, who was stuck in a bear trap. Mark was eager to save David, and helped Kenny buy some time for Lee while he tried to free David. Mark was sorry for David after his leg was amputated and helped carry him all the way back to the motor inn. When David reanimated, Mark was shocked, but axed him in the head and put him out of his misery. Travis Mark and Travis only met each other briefly, but Mark was eager to help Ben and Travis to free David from a bear trap. When Lee was unable to free David, Travis became angry at Mark and the others, and tried to take Mark's rifle, only to be accidentally shot in the stomach. Mark was remorseful for shooting Travis, and helped carry him all the way back to the motor inn. When Travis reanimated, Mark was shocked, but axed him in the head and put him out of his misery. Andrew St. John Andrew seemed to take a liking to Mark, striking up a friendly conversation on the way to the St. John Dairy Farm. However, Andrew had no qualms about turning on the electric fence when Lee and Mark were checking the perimeter, as he knew the bandits would be attacking soon and was hoping to get rid of Lee and Mark. Andrew feigned being concerned about Mark being shot with an arrow by the bandits, but knew his family would help get rid of at least one of the group discreetly to eat. Danny St. John Danny seemed to take a liking to Mark, striking up a friendly conversation on the way to the St. John Dairy Farm. Danny feigned being concerned about Mark being shot with an arrow by the bandits, but knew his family would help get rid of at least one of the group discreetly to eat. Later, Danny asked Lee to come with him to hunt down the bandits in revenge for what they had done to Mark. Danny had no qualms about chopping off Mark's legs as food alongside his brother and mother and ruined any friendship the two had with each other. Brenda St. John Brenda seemed to take a liking to Mark, as she helped Mark fix his wound and volunteered to look after him. When Lee asked how Mark was, Brenda said that he was a tough man and that her sons should learn from him. However, Brenda had no qualms about chopping off Mark's legs as food alongside her sons and ruined any friendship the two had with each other. However, killing Mark led to her demise as she was bitten in the neck by him when he reanimated as a walker. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Mark is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead, having managed to have his legs cut off by the cannibalistic St. John Family. *If not given a share of the day's rations at the Motor Inn, coupled with the fact that he didn't take any bread in the basket at the Dairy which was meant for the other survivors, Mark would have been one of the only three possible members of the group who never had anything to eat in the entire episode. The only other two possible members are Lee and Clementine, if the choice is made to give the last share of the rations to somebody else, and Clementine doesn't get fed and is prevented from eating Mark's legs. *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help," Lee has to decide whom to give food to. 58% of players chose to feed Mark, the third most out of any character, only behind the two children, Duck and Clementine. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *At the beginning of Episode 2, Mark mentions how he wouldn't want to be stuck in a locked room with Larry. This is ironic because, later, Lee, Kenny, Lilly, and Clementine all become stuck in a locked room (the meat locker) with a possibly-reanimating Larry. *He is not mentioned in the character stats at the end of "No Time Left," along with Chuck, Molly, and Glenn, even though he was a member of the group. **This could be because there are no player decisions that change the character's view on Lee. *At the beginning of Episode 2, while talking about how he joined the group he states "(If I hadn't joined you) I'd probably BE food right now". This is ironic because, later, at the St. John's Dairy he is taken by the St. Johns after being shot in the shoulder by the Save-Lots Bandits and his legs are amputated off and served as food to the group. *When Lee investigates the St. John house during dinner time, the player can try to prompt Lee to walk back towards the dining room, yet he will be denied entry upon hearing Mark's crying out in pain. The same event will occur if Lee attempts to go back down the stairs after reaching the second floor. *Ever the faithful friend and comrade, Mark promises Lee that in case if anything runs amuck at the St. John Dairy Farm, he will "have Lee's back", in terms of support and defense. His words are carried over to the grave, as his reanimated self prevents a deranged Brenda St. John from attacking Lee and Katjaa. *When Lee and Mark are trying to escape the attacking bandits, Lee is attacked by a walker trapped underneath the tractor. After reacting quickly and aggressively, Lee manages to tear the walker in half-decapitating its torso from its lower body. The half-walker proceeds to desperately crawl after Lee and Mark in a hot pursuit. The state of the walker ultimately foreshadows the fate of Mark, as he too has his upper body separated from his legs, and reanimates as an amputated walker. *In a sad twist of fate and misjudgment, Mark had been the most enthusiastic and optimistic party member upon accepting the St. Johns' offer of food and hospitality. *During the bandit attack panic-event, if Lee puts himself outside of the safety of the tractor and within the bandits' range of fire and lingers there for a few seconds, Mark will voice concern and advise him to duck down. *Lee can ask Brenda about Mark's wellbeing after he enters the house to be presumably tended to. She remarks that he is one of her best patients, admiring his tolerance of pain and saying that he could teach a thing or two to her sons about being tough. In a ironic twist of fate, Mark is the one who leads to Brenda's demise-with his reanimated form sneaking up on her and biting her in the neck. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads Category:Military Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:NPC